Recuerdo de Navidad
by lebazy
Summary: Es el recuerdo de la primera Navidad que pasa Bella con los Cullen, donde un sueño se transforma en realidad...
1. ¿Sueño de Navidad

Historia 1 ¿Sueño de Navidad?

"_Los recuerdos es lo mas grato de q se puede tener en esta vida_

_Existen momentos que son únicos e irrepetibles_

_Y los q he viví con el, son sin duda lo q hace q mi existencia tenga sentido"_

Sabia que era un sueño por que todo era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, me encontraba en un tipo de pueblecito y estaba nevando, las casa eran antiguas y las personas vestían como a principios del siglo pasado, yo era espectadora de lo que sucedía, vagaba por las calle se veía por los aparadores enormes adornos por la época en la que me encontraba, las personas se saludaban y se felicitaban por las vísperas, en el ambiente se respiraba esa nostalgia y alegría que sin duda da esperanzas y fe a las personas.

Seguí mi camino todo era igual, no sentía frío a pesar de q el viento era casi polar, una familia grande caminaba en la misma acera que yo, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que yo era invisible para ellos, pues pasaron frente de mi y no me notaron, eran 5 en total no pude distinguir sus rostros pues estaban agachados por la fuerte ventisca q azoto, por una razón q no pude comprender los seguí, los 3 chicos llevaban grandes cajas de regalos de navidad y las 2 chicas a los lados llevaban bolsas adornadas, reían y platicaban menos uno, se notaba distante e incomodo, alcance oír la platica sostenía con otro de los chicos

-Que tontería, solo es un 24 y 25 de diciembre mas, por q tenemos que hacer los mismo cada año

- Vamos chico, ten un poco de espíritu navideño.

Por una extraña razón esas voces me parecieron familiares sonaban a la de Edward y Emmett, seguí de cerca a esa familia hasta llegar a su casa, era grande y luminosa entraron los cinco y por fin les pude ver la casa, eran Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward todos vestían con ropas de los 40's

Tenían un enorme árbol natural adorando con esferas plateadas, y listones alrededor de este, había una enorme mesa de pino con una chimenea al lado, pusieron todos los regalos debajo del árbol y empezaron a platicar, Esme y Carlisle estaban tomados de la mano viendo por un gran ventanal la nieve q caía, Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban sentados junto al Árbol viendo q regalos era para cada quien y mi Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con la expresión de aburrimiento y fastidio, cuantas ganas me dieron de hablarle y abrazarle pero era imposible era invisible a sus ojos, paso el tiempo yo me encontraba sentada a su lado intentando q el me viera pero nada, anocheció y la familia se reunió en el árbol, Carlisle hablo anunciando q era noche buena y q era tempo de darse los regalos, vi como cada uno daba diversos regalos a cada quien, y como se abrazaban al recibirlos, todos sonreían Edward también pero se veía muy fingida, Esme se acerco a el y le dio una pequeña caja

-Edward, se que no te sientes feliz en estas fechas pero…

- No Esme no es eso, es solo no me siento a gusto, sabes q los quiero mucho a todos pero siento como si algo me faltara

Esme le sonrío y dijo

- Se que pronto encontraras a esa persona hijo y cuando lo hagas me gustaría q compartieras este regalo con ella.

Edward vio a Esme durante un buen rato bajo la mirada y abrió la pequeña caja y saco un dije en forma de corazón y en medio tenia una hermosa cruz con pequeñas piedritas, se podía desprender por la mitad

-Esme es hermoso

- Me da gusto que te guste, y ya lo sabes cunado por fin conozcas a la persona digna de este dije lo tienes q compartir con ella en esta época

Edward le sonrío y le dio las gracias, se quedo viendo el pequeño dije, no podía saber lo que pensaba pero un pequeño rayo de luz asomo sus hermosos ojos color caramelo y la sonrisa q tanto adoraba se vio en sus labios, yo me encontraba enfrente de el así q parecía q me estaba sonriendo, me acerque a el y tome su rostro y susurre q lo amaba, sentí frío en mis manos y después recorrió esa sensación por todo mi cuerpo, un escalofrío subió por mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos, cuando los volví abrir me encontraba despierta en mi cama

-Perdón cielo te desperté.

- Edward _dije sorprendida, tuve un sueño muy raro

- Que fue lo q soñaste

- Contigo

- Eso no es raro, pero dijiste q me amabas_ dijo sonriendo

- Eso ya lo sabes,_ me acerque a el y le bese, fue un sueño raro, pero ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba, cada momento q vivía con el me hacia mas feliz cada día, me daba gusto q esa expresión que tenia en el sueño ya no estaba y en cambio ahora lo tenia siempre feliz y una hermosa sonrisa.

FIN. Historia 1 ¿Sueño de Navidad?


	2. El regalo perfecto

Historia 2 El Regalo Perfecto

Otra Navidad más, ¿que las personas no se aburren de lo mismo cada año?, por donde voltee, todo esta igual, las calles están adornadas con escarcha y luces, los aparadores de los negocios con coronas, nochebuenas y árboles de navidad repletos de esferas, lucecitas y regalitos, par mi es puro desperdicio de dinero y tiempo, me quejo y véanme aquí, tratando de encontrar un regalo perfecto para ella, como dije antes no es que me importe la fecha pero para ella es algo especial, aun sigo sin comprender que significado puede tener esto para ella, somos vampiros, personajes que aparecen en cuentos de terror y de Halloween, si llegaran a decir que un vampiro este buscando un regalo de navidad para otro vampiro nadie lo creería, bueno tal vez mi familia adoptiva que son algo raros por donde lo vea, son buenas personas y ella los quiere, es por eso que hago todo este sacrificio, solo por ella, por mi Alice, por ella es que estoy aquí, tratando de buscar un regalo perfecto para navidad, aun no se que regalarle con ese poder que tiene de preveer el futuro me cuesta trabajo sorprenderla, le pedí de favor a Edward que la mantuviera ocupada en otras cosas, tal vez la lleve a casa de su novia humana, ojala se entretenga un rato con la pobre de Bella, ha de estar odiándome por usarla como entretenimiento para Alice.

Fue una buena idea venir hasta Port Ángeles, en Forks difícilmente podría encontrar algo del agrado de mi pequeña niña, quería ir a otra ciudad mas grande como Seattle u Olimpia, pero no tenia ganas de ir tan lejos, por mas que pasaba por las tiendas no encontraba nada digno de ella.

- Vestidos, no tiene demasiados y para que se lo ponga una vez mejor no, Accesorios, no los usa, Libros, no son de su mayor interés, algún disco de música, tal vez aunque lo mas probable es que Edward tuviera la mayoría de los discos de esta tienda, además para que música si témenos a un gran pianista en la familia. ¿Una mascota?, descartada completamente no quiero q se lo desayune.

Me detuve en el aparador que mostraba a los cachorros de perros, eran simpáticas criaturitas pero cuando me vieron se alejaron, claro que lo harían soy un depredador, no precisamente de cachorritos de maltes pero uno que bebe sangre, no definitivamente mascotas no, que mas podría ser, entre a una tienda de rarezas pero nada que pudiera sorprender a Alice, me sentía derrotado quería darle a Alice el regalo perfecto, aun no encontraba nada para ella, me senté en una de las bancas del malecón, el día estaba nublado así que no causaba mayor atención en los transeúntes, un aroma familiar me llego de improviso, conocía bastante aquella esencia, voltee a mi derecha y vi los ojos color chocolate de una chica que se dirigía hacia mi.

- ¿Jasper?_ pude ver la sorpresa y oírla en su voz

- Bella, pero que estas haciendo aquí, pensé que estarías en Forks_ momento si ella esta aquí, lo mas probable es que Edward también, lo que significaba… DEMONIOS, pero como pudo… ese Edward me las va a pagar.

- Este… Jasper te encuentras bien_ vi y sentí q la chica estaba asustada.

- Disculpa no es nada, y que haces por aquí_ volví a repetir

- Ah, es que acompañe a unas amigas a comprar los regalos de Navidad

- Edward no viene contigo_ pregunte sorprendido

- No, se quedo con Alice, me dijo que tenia que cumplir una misión suicida, no se de que se trata, solo espero que no este tramando algo con Alice.

Bueno al menos esta tratando de cumplir con lo que le pedí, sentí un gran alivio al escuchar lo que me había dicho Bella.

- Y tu Jasper que estas haciendo por aquí, se me hace de lo mas raro que andes en estos lugares,_ que chica tan observadora, siempre q nos veíamos era en la casa, con Alice o la escuela.- Espero no me digas_ me distrajo de mis pensamientos, -Estas buscando un regalo para Alice de Navidad_ me sorprendió su intuición o tal vez era demasiado obvio- Creo que le atine por la cara que tienes, y ya tienes algo para ella.

- No Bella aun no encuentro algo digno para ella_ dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Ah de ser difícil sorprender a alguien que es capaz de saber lo que le vas a dar.

- No es que quiera sorprenderla, bueno si quiero, pero quiero que sea algo realmente especial, la cosa más especial que ella ni siquiera se pueda imaginar.

- Eso va a estar difícil, aunque se como te sientes, me pasa lo mismo con Edward, no se que regalarle en Navidad, es que ustedes prácticamente lo tienen todo, lo único que puedo ofrecerle es el inmenso amor que siento por el_ al decir aquellas palabras, vi como su cara se iluminaba como si tuviera a Edward enfrente, estaban tan enamorados, lo único que Edward quería era a ella, y viceversa, al ver aquella muestra de amor me vino a la cabeza el regalo ideal para Alice

-Bella gracias

- …. Gracias_ dijo sorprendida_ Pero… ¿de que?

- Me has dado una idea para darle el regalo perfecto a Alice

- ¿En serio?_ seguía sorprendida

- Si, ahora es tiempo de irme

- Esta bien_ tanto en su cara como en sus emociones, podía sentir y ver el conflicto, lo más probable es que no tuviera ni idea de lo que me había dicho. _ Bella creo que tus amigas te están buscado_ gire la cabeza y señale a dos muchachas que caminaban por la calle

- A si

- Nos vemos luego Bella

- Si Jasper

_ Adiós

Vi como ella se alejo, aun sorprendida yo me levante y camine hacia una de las tiendas por las que había pasado y compre algo muy pequeño pero sabia que le gustaría a Alice.

_24 diciembre_

La familia estaba reunida como todos los años alrededor del árbol, como todos los años Carlisle anuncio que era noche buena y dio inicio la entrega de regalos, compre varios, para toda la familia incluida Bella que por el momento no se encontraba presente, Edward iría por ella mas tarde, se merecía un regalo por la ayuda que me dio con Alice, a ella le compre varias cosas pero ni se imaginaba el que tenia de sorpresa para ella. Edward me dijo que ni se imaginaba lo que le tenia preparado, eso era por que lo decidí escribirlo hasta el ultimo minuto, así a ella le seria imposible adivinarlo.

- Jasper Feliz Navidad_ me abrazo y beso, me entrego una gran cantidad de regalos

- Feliz Navidad Alice, te gustaron tus regalos

- Si son preciosos, en especial el vestido negro.

Aun no los había abierto pero ya sabía que era cada regalo.

- Tengo uno sorpresa

- En serio_ me encantaba poder ver que podía ser capaz de sorprenderla muy pocas veces era posible eso.

- Si, ábrelo_ le entregue una pequeña cajita en forma de corazón que había visto en una de las tiendas de antigüedades, ella se apresuro abrirla y saco la carta doblada que contenía adentro.

_Alice:_

_Tu sabes cuento significas para mi, cada momento que hemos pasado juntos desde esa primera vez en la cafetería han sido los mejores de mi existencia, doy gracias al cielo por tenerte cerca de mi, doy gracias que me ames de la misma magnitud en la que yo te amo._

_Las cosas materiales, son banales para los que como nosotros el tiempo es infinito, es por eso que el mayor regalo que te puedo ofrecer es el AMOR que siento por ti, Yo quiero ser tu regalo no solo este 24 de diciembre sino todos los días que dure nuestra existencia, mi amor no terminara nunca, el día que termine será cuando nuestra existencia se desvanezca y aun así, si después de la muerte hay algo mas, sin duda alguna te seguiré amando._

_Te ama Jasper._

Alice me vio durante un largo momento, en su interior había un sin fin de emociones, alegría, felicidad, dicha, muchas cosas juntas a la vea, me dio tanto gusto que le gustara mi regalo que me sentía dichoso solo de verla tan feliz.

- Jasper este ha sido el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado, Es… PERFECTO

- Lo único perfecto aquí, eres tu_ me acerque a ella y le bese

FIN. Historia 2 El Regalo Perfecto


	3. Intercambio

Historia 3 Intercambio

Odiaba el frío, hacia demasiado en esta época del año, si de por si, aquí el clima es frío en invierno parecía que vivía dentro de un bloque de Hielo, tenia que abrigarme con muy bien, por fortuna Edward pasaba por mi todas las mañanas para que no atentara con mi propia vida,

Era lunes por la mañana, estaba forrada de los pies a la cabeza, me sentía como esquimal, Edward llego como todos los días con su deslumbrante presencia,

- Hola Bella

- Hola Edward

- Lista para otro día en la escuela

- Mju_ odiaba estos días por que Edward no me abrazaba, le daba miedo que muriera de hipotermia si me abrazaba, a mi no me importaba entre mas cerca estuviera de el, mas feliz era, llegamos a la escuela con suficiente tiempo de sobra, era una lastima que únicamente lo podía ver en la hora del almuerzo y en la clase de biología.

Después del almuerzo nos dirigimos como siempre a la clase de Biología, faltaba semana y media para que saliéramos de vacaciones, contaba los días con impaciencia, nos sentamos en nuestra respectiva banca solo que la clase no comenzó como era siempre

- va a ver cambios_ me dijo al oído Edward

- De q hablas_ me sonrío y miro al frente, siempre hacia eso cuando quería que yo lo averiguara.

Entro al salón de clases el director, seguido por una mujer como de unos 28 años, era realmente atractiva y se veía joven, todos los chicos del salón empezaron a mormurar.

- Orden chicos, tengo un anuncio para ustedes, el Profesor Banner pidió licencia, lo va a cubrir la profesora Avril Yustis, ella ya esta al corriente con los pendientes del Profesor Banner_ se dirigió a la Profesora Yustis y le dijo_ Son todos suyos_ ella le contesto con una sonrisa y asintió.

_ Bueno chicos, como ya escucharon voy a ser la suplente por la semana y media que queda de clases, me gustaría conocerlos mejor a todos, primero voy a presentarme como es debido y después háganlo ustedes por favor,

Repitió su nombre otra vez y nos dijo todo su curriculum, tenia bastante estudios y no era tan joven como parecía, después le dio la palabra a cada uno de los alumnos, yo únicamente dije mi nombre y mi edad, no tenia interés en decir mas, así pasaron todos los alumnos del salón, comenzó a dar la clase antes de terminar se dirigió al grupo y nos dijo:

- Antes que se retiren, me gustaría proponerles algo, ya es casi navidad y se me ocurrió hacer un intercambio de regalos ya se que son chicos grandes, pero en todos mis grupos me gusta hacer esta actividad, que piensan al respecto

Todos comenzaron hablar, los hombres aceptaron casi de inmediato, se veía que sus hormonas los dominaban completamente, yo pensaba que un intercambio era algo entupido, si me tocaba Edward no había problema pero si no, si me tocaba Mike o algún otro, no definitivamente yo iba a decir que no, cuando la profesora pidió la opinión de cada uno, me sorprendió oír que Edward estaba de acuerdo, a mi no me quedo remedio que decir también que estaba de acuerdo, a lo mejor Alice ya había visto algo

-Bueno mañana haremos el sorteo para ver quien le va a dar a cada quien, recuerden que es un secreto, no quiero que se digan ni que cambien de persona.

Al terminar las clases Edward me espero como siempre, a su lado estaba Alice

-Hola Bella, que idea la del Intercambio verdad

- Sip, tu ya sabes a quien le voy a dar y quien me va a dar

- Sip, pero no tengo permitido decirlo,_ le dio una mirada enojada a Edward

- Que como que no me vas a decir, tienes que hacerlo, Edward por favor

- No Bella es un secreto, tienes que aguantarte.

Le puse mala cara y me voltee, no me gustaba que me hiciera esto, tome de la mano a Alice y me fui caminando con ella hacia el Volvo, Edward me detuvo, me tomo por la cintura he hizo que me volteara

- No te enojes cielo, es una sorpresa

- Si me dices que tu me vas a tocar y que yo te voy a tocar entonces no digo nada

- Bella eso seria casi imposible

- Entonces no me hables_ intente hacerme la digna, aunque sabia que no funcionaria

- En serio_ me abrazo fuerte e inclino su rostro al mío

- Estas segura que no quieres que te hable_ voltee la mirada, sabia que perdería, pero no le conteste

- Esta bien_ se acerco a mi y me beso, como odiaba que hiciera eso, aproveche la situación y lo abrace con fuerza, no quería despegarme de el ni un centímetro, cuando me falto el aire se retiro.

- Edward_ dije con la voz entrecortada

- No que no querías que te hablara_ hizo mi sonrisa picara predilecta y le abrase

- Sabes que eres mi perdición

- La mía será,

- Bueno par de Tortolitos no los quiero interrumpir, pero ya nos podemos ir, Rosalie y los demás se fueron desde hace rato, así que me vas a tener que llevar Edward.

Alice y Edward estuvieron toda la tarde en mi casa, no sabia que se traían entre manos, pero algo no muy bueno se estaba cociendo entre esos dos.

Al otro día en la clase de Biología, lo primero que se hizo fue sacar el nombre de la persona a la que iba a regalar, al pasar yo, cerré los ojos y desee con todo mi ser, que me tocara Edward al desdoblar el papelito vi el nombre y se lo di la maestra

- Angela Wiber_ le dije a la maestra, camine hacia mi asiento, bueno era Angela, después de Edward era mi segunda opción.

Edward ya había pasado pues nos llamo conforme nuestros apellidos, me senté a su lado y le dije.

_me toco Angela, a ti quien te toco,

- Si te digo no me vas a creer.

- Edward dime, yo ya te dije

- Nop es secreto, pero no te preocupes no es a ninguna chica

- Te toco un hombre, quien_ voltee a ver a todos los chicos del salón tratando de pensar a quien le había tocado

- Nop, lo sabrás el día del intercambio

Sabía que no iba a poder sacarle más así que cambie la pregunta

- Entonces dime quien me va a dar a mí

- Eso tampoco te lo voy a decir_ parecía divertido, no pensé que fuera un hombre, pues no creía que estuviera tan alegre

- Si te pregunto quien te va a dar a ti, me lo vas a decir_ Esbozo una gran sonrisa, le causaba mucha gracia aquello

- Nop tampoco, te vas a divertir el día del intercambio, es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Después de ese día, no hubo poder humano q lo sacara de sus ideas, no le saque ni una palabra, ni a el ni a Alice, intente preguntarle a Jasper, pero me dijo que si decía algo Alice lo mataría, Edward no me dijo nada con respecto a los intercambios aun que si me ayudo con el regalo de Angela, estuvo oyendo en sus pensamientos y logro encontrar que deseaba un libro o un suéter que había visto en una tienda de Port Angeles.

El fin de semana que iba a ir a comprar el suéter para Angela, Edward no me acompaño me dijo que tenia una misión suicida que atender y le era imposible acompañarme, le pedí a Jessica q me acampara par mi sorpresa accedió y ella invito a Angela, no tenia ganas que viniera Angela, pero ni modo que le dijera que no, iba a sospechar algo, le dije a Jessica que me ayudara para que Angela no se diera cuenta, ella de buena gana me ayudo. Jessica le pidió a Angela que la acompañara a otra tienda para ver unos abrigos que había visto, en ese tiempo fui comprar el regalo para Angela, Salí de la plaza para encontrarme con ellas en el malecón, en el camino me encontraba a Jasper sentado en una banca, me preguntaba que habría esta haciendo ahí.

- ¿Jasper?_ pregunte sorprendida

- Bella, pero que estas haciendo aquí, pensé que estarías en Forks_ puso una cara como si estuviera recordando algo de improviso y puso un semblante amenazador

- Este… Jasper te encuentras bien_ trate de preguntar calmada.

- Disculpa no es nada, y que haces por aquí

- Ah, es que acompañe a unas amigas a comprar los regalos de Navidad

- Edward no viene contigo_ pregunto sorprendido, era verdad era raro que yo no estuviera con Edward

- No, se quedo con Alice, me dijo que tenia que cumplir una misión suicida, no se de que se trata, solo espero que no este tramando algo con Alice._ voltee a verle - Y tu Jasper que estas haciendo por aquí, se me hace de lo mas raro que andes en estos lugares,_siempre q lo veía estaba con Alice, de pronto se me encendió el foco.- Espero no me digas, estas buscando un regalo para Alice de Navidad_ abrio los ojos bien grande y le dije- Creo que le atine por la cara que tienes, y ya tienes algo para ella.

- No Bella aun no encuentro algo digno para ella_ dijo disgustado

- Ah de ser difícil sorprender a alguien que es capaz de saber lo que le vas a dar.

- No es que quiera sorprenderla, bueno si quiero, pero quiero que sea algo realmente especial, la cosa más especial que ella ni siquiera se pueda imaginar.

- Eso va a estar difícil, aunque se como te sientes, me pasa lo mismo con Edward, no se que regalarle en Navidad, es que ustedes prácticamente lo tienen todo, lo único que puedo ofrecerle es el inmenso amor que siento por el_ era la única respuesta q podía darle, lo voltee a ver y vi esperanza y alegría en sus ojo

-Bella gracias

- …. Gracias_ dije sorprendida_ Pero… ¿de que?

- Me has dado una idea para darle el regalo perfecto a Alice

- ¿En serio?_ no entendía

- Si, ahora es tiempo de irme

- Esta bien_ no entendía nada, que le habría dicho para que se alegrara tanto

-Bella creo que tus amigas te están buscado_ gire la cabeza y señalo a Angela y Jasper

- A si

- Nos vemos luego Bella

- Si Jasper

-Adiós_ vi como se alejo de mi, le preguntaría luego a Edward que fue lo que hice para que el se comportara así conmigo.

Los días pasaron y llego el día del intercambio, todos llegaron con cajas envueltas de navidad para la ocasión, unas eran grandes y otras chicas, ya quería saber quien me iba a dar y saber a quien le iba a dar Edward, empezaron por el primer nombre de lista, Angela le entrego un regalo a uno de los chicos la maestra pregunto quien le había tocado a Angela, yo me levante y fui con ella, le entregue sus regalos, esta muy feliz que me tocara mi amiga, ella los abrió y se veía muy contenta al verlos, nos abrazamos y me dio las gracias, se fue a sentar y espere nerviosa a que llegara la persona que me iba a dar, podía sentir las mariposas en mi estomago, cuando vi que Edward era el que se acercaba casi me da un infarto , con razón estaba tan calmado, se acerco a mi y me entrego una pequeña cajita, lo vi a los ojos, se sentía tan raro que todo el salón nos viera, pero no me importo amaba demasiado a este hombre, para pensar en los demás, abrí la pequeña caja y vi un hermoso dije en forma de corazón con una crucecita en medio, aquel dije se me hizo conocido, sabia que lo había visto en algún lugar pero no podía recordar en donde, Edward lo tomo y me lo puso, me sentía la mujer mas feliz de este planeta, le sonreí, el me susurro al oído que me amaba y que ese dije era para lo dos, no entendí bien a que se refería pero fui a mi asiento. Cuando vi quien le había tocado a Edward casi me pongo a reír, tuve que comportarme para no llamar la atención. Mike Newton se paro y le entrego una caja a Edward, el le sonrío y se felicitaron por la víspera, se podía ver al pobre de Mike sufriendo, bueno al menos Edward se divertía con los pensamientos del pobre de Mike, el se regreso y me sonrío

-Te gusto

- Es precioso Edward, sabes tengo la impresión que ya lo había visto_ me vio con cara de sorpresa.

- No lo creo lo tengo desde hace mucho

- Q quisiste decir con que era para los dos

- Lo sabrás hasta el 24 para q te explique

- Edward_ no me dijo nada, lo ventaja era que solo faltaban 4 días para poder descubrir aquel enigma.

Fin Historia 3 Intercambio


End file.
